Into the Darkness
by RebekahMonroe
Summary: Regina is pregnant and broken. not to mention falling in love with the father of her child, Mr Gold. Regina went to her mother for help only to get forced into a marriage, a broken heart and soon a baby. she wants to be loved by the one she truly loves,knowing her loves someone else. Then to soon find out that she is carrying a form of evil,that is slowly killing her. ReginaxGold
1. Chapter 1

Ok,let me just say that this is my first story so do be kind haha

I do not own anything sadly,characters are not mine but the story is

I dont really know where i am going with this so just tell me if you like it and and want me too continue =) *stares at you intently*

* * *

Chapter 1

Regina satires down at the sink,a headache beginning to form and her stomach beginning to twist as she satires down at the little white stick hidden in the sink.

The small black plus sign laughing at her, she couldn't believe what was happening. What was going on. She was going to have a baby. A living being was already forming itself inside of her.

Regina could never have kids. It's not that she didn't want them it just that she truly couldn't have them. She had tried before but ended up with only heart break and pain.

Turning away from the sink Regina hits the bathroom wall in front of her. A hot tear rolled down her unblemished cheek. She knew who this baby belonged to. Just thinking about the father made her sick and also made her extremely angry with herself. It had been a one night thing,a one night thing that had killed her ever sense it had happened. A one night thing that was stuck in side her head.

Another tear formed and followed the last one. Regina sniffled and took a deep breath,hoping she could calm herself. She looked back down in the sink. The white stick still sitting where she left it, the black cross still smiling up at her. Regina picked it up and tossed it in the trash, looking into the mirror she wiped away her tears , straightened her shoulders and headed out the door.

She felt a ping of guilt and self hatred as she strutted down her stairs, heels clicking against the floor. The thought of that night flickered into her mind giving her chills. She shook her head and grabbed her purse off of the small table before heading out. To where? She didn't even know. She just thought maybe some fresh air could help and she also needed to make a doctors appointment. Preferably not with whale but she would take what she got.

Regina opened the door letting the cool breeze wash over her hot face. _What about mother_? Regina thought quickly. She would of course have to tell her. She needed to know,it was only thing she could help her with without having to be a bitch or tell her what to do. Regina felt a little scared as she thought about telling her mother. _What is she got mad and told me I had to get rid of the baby?_ _Do I even want the baby?_ Regina was more confused then she had ever been.

As she turned the corner she was so deep in thought that she ran straight into Belle who nearly knocked her flat on her butt. She looked at Belle with a sinister look and Belle looked back with one of terror. Then she saw him. The man that helped her conceive this child,the one who flooded her thoughts every god damn night and day.

" Belle are you ok? What happened?" He looked at Regina and then back at Belle.

"I ran into Regina on accident." Belle gave a weak smile to her boyfriend and then to Regina.

"No..I ran into you. I wasn't paying any attention,I was caught in thought. I'm sorry." Regina couldn't believe what she had said. She didn't mean to but when she saw him,when she saw his golden eyes and worried expression she couldn't help but tell the truth.

"Regina? Are you feeling okay?" Gold joked and smiled at her.

Actually that was a wonderful question because at this point Regina was feeling quiet ill. Like she would throw up. Regina just nodded and then swerved around the couple not wanting to have to see him smile at her lovingly again. Why did she feel so much for him. It's not like they ever had history other then him being her teacher but...nothing had happened.

The only time she had felt this was was when she was with Graham and of course Daniel but never would she ever think about feeling that way for Gold. The thought would have once mad her laugh until it hurt. But now...now all she wanted was to hold him close to her and tell him everything.

Then it hit her...she had to tell him. This is the child like she said before helped her conceive, he helped with this. He was their when it happened. _What if he doesn't believe me?_ The why if 's began again and he couldn't help but feel even sicker. He was in love with Belle not Regina. He wanted Belle to have his children not her.

Regina's purse slide down her arm and she clasped it with her fingers as it skimmed the ground. Tears began to pile up and at any moment she knew she could break. She wanted someone to tell her it was going to be okay. To tell her she was going to get through this. Regina wants her son, she wanted Graham and Daniel, and never had she wanted Archie more. Tears had already made their way down her face.

Soft,small sobs escaped her mouth as she continued to walk. She didn't care if anyone saw her,she wanted someone to see her pain. Anyone, she wanted anyone to help her make it better.

She felt a soft small hand grasp her shoulder. Regina stopped and turned to see the face of her enemy.

"Regina...are ok?" Mary Margret asked kindly. She didn't care if they hated each other,she was worried and wanted to help.

Regina didn't know what to say. Could she tell snow and trust her. Or would she go and tell the whole town about the small secret that was forming inside of her? Regina was caught in her emotions and was too confused to even try and figure out a good answer or a mean thing to say. She just stood there,tears covering her face. Regina wanted to be honest but then she also didn't want Mary Margaret getting the wrong idea and thinking they were suddenly best friends. Then she said something she knew she would later in regret.

"No..." Regina whispered.

Mary Margaret looked at her up and down. Slowly she leaned down and grabbed Regina's purse from her,bringing it up to her shoulder and locking elbows with the former evil queen. Regina was in too much shook to even wiggle away from her. She just let Mary Margaret lead the way.

They didn't talk,not a word escaped either women's mouth as they walked to Mary Margaret's house. Unlocking the door she softly pushed Regina in and followed in suit. She seat the black gold studded purse on the table and pulled out a chair for Regina. Smiling she went into the kitchen and began making tea.

The tears had stopped and now Regina's face felt stiff and still extremely wet. She had to continue sniffling due to the snot that had accompanied the tears. The sickness was starting to fade but the heartbreak was beginning to grow worse.

Regina hated this. Being vulnerable,being weak and extremely fragile. It was not something a queen should be. She was once powerful and happy. Then she shared a night with gold and suddenly her world fell apart. Now she was broken and pregnant.

Mary Margaret sat a small teacup in front of Regina as she took a seat at the table. Regina snapped out of her thoughts and inhaled the sweet scent of peach and sugar. She lifted the cup to her lips and took a small sip, sighing when the warmth flooded down her throat and caressed her stomach.

"Feeling any better?" Her voice was soft and caring.

Regina nodded and took another mouthful of the sweet liquid. She felt almost numb as she consumed the rest of the warm drink.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Mary Margaret question lightly.

Regina shrugged and leaned back in the wooden chair. She sighed and looked back up at snow, sighing again.

"Why are you doing this?" That was one thing Regina wanted to know.

"Doing what?" Confusion took over the beautiful girls features and Regina groaned.

"Being nice to me of course." Regina was getting some what annoyed with the princess.

"Why not? You needed help Regina and I wasn't just gonna leave you on the side of the road crying and upset." Mary Margaret fired back and looked into the older women's eyes.

"You could have left me there..." Regina looked down. Wishing that she did but also happy that she didn't.

"We'll I didn't...so do you wanna talk to me or not?" Her voice had lowered as she watched the queen look Down in defeat.

"You wouldn't understand..." Regina shook her head.

"Try me." Mary Margaret was getting inpatient but still wanted to help.

"I'm...I'm uhhh...im pregnant." Regina finally gave in and looked at the younger girl who was caught in complete shook.

"Oh...my god Regina. Con-congratulations." She smiled and watched as relief washed over Regina. "Who's the father?"

Regina paused and looked away from Mary Margaret for a minute. She didn't know what to say. To tell the truth or lie and say she didn't know. But wouldn't that just make her sound slutty and their weren't all that many people in Storybrooke so if she lied she was actually completely screwed but if she told the truth she was double screwed. Suddenly her mouth took over and she blurted out his name.

"Mr. Gold." Regina spoke confidently as if she were ok with this.

"But...he's with Belle?" Mary Margaret began to get confused and also a little angry at how she slept with her friends boyfriend.

"It was when they were separated. He would never do anything to hurt her." Regina felt her heart ache.

"Have you seen whale?"

"No.."

"Are you going too?"

"Yes.."

"Are you gonna tell Gold?"

Regina paused and then nodded shortly. The door opened and in walks charming and of course Emma and Henry. Everyone stopped and looked at each other ,no one knowing what to say or how to react. Regina stood and grabbed her purse.

"Thanks for the tea. I will be seeing you around." Regina forced out a fake smile and turned towards the door. Leaving everyone else to talk.

"What was my mom doing here?" Henry looked at his grandmother and then his Emma.

" we were just talking,that's all." She smile and answered back.

"What about?" Charming looked at her intently as if checking for any cuts or bruises.

"Just stuff. Nothing important." Mary Margaret lowers the glass cup into the sink and sighed. Confusion still clouding her mind.

Regina had practically sprinted down the stairs and out the door. She knew she had to get to the hospital but she was so confused and broken that she didn't really know what to do.

Regina knew she was truly pregnant but the thoughts still clouded her mind. She wanted to tell Gold,had to tell Gold but she didn't know when. Didn't know how. And she of course had to tell her mother. Maybe thats who she would tell first... Well other then Mary Margaret that found out unexpectedly. She would first tell her mother,then go to the hospital...then tell Gold. Regina smiled at her plan and headed home. Replaying what she would say to her mother in her mind, hoping it went the way she thought it would.

* * *

Regina thought over and over in her head what to say,what to do and of course what to do after. Regina had paced in front of her front door for hours waiting for her mother to decide to open the door and have a conversation with her.

Her wish came to soon and in walked Cora her mother. Wearing her black dress pants,black blouse and jacket. Heels like Regina's clicking against the marble floor. Cora was surprised to see we daughter looking so pale and scared.

"Honey...what's wrong?" Cora smile an walked towards Regina,pausing when Regina took a couple steps back and gasped. "Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?"

"No mom." Regina's voice was shaky." I-I need to talk to you." Regina walks towards her sitting room. Cora followed not liking the sound of what was going on.

Regina sat down,she shivers and couldn't seem to calm her self. She hated her self even more now. Cora sat next to her,worried about her daughter but not liking the lack of power that was radiating off of her. It made Cora sick and angry. This isn't the girl she raised,She never taught her to be weak or to crumble under pressure.

"Mom,I made a mistake and I did something I shouldn't have done and I need your help." Regina knew her mom was at least a little worried but she also didn't like what she was saying.

"I can only try my best." Cora faked a smile.

"Mom...I'm pregnant." Regina blurted. Cora's face twisted into something unimaginable, Cora felt like she could breath fire. Whoever did this to her daughter to the one person the was suppose to give her HER happy ending was now pregnant and no longer able to help get back at everyone who had destroyed her daughter. The man that gave her the looking glass to shiver her Into and send her to wonderland.

"Who is the father Regina?" Cora stood,the anger plan in her voice.

"I highly doubt that matters mother." Regina stood with her mother,shaking her head.

"Regina..." Cora wasn't messing around,didn't think it was funny.

"...Rumplestiltskin..." Regina gulped down a breath of air.

Cora turned leaving Regina on the brink of tears and extremely scared, "where are you going?" Regina ran after her mother,following her out the door and too Regina's car.

"To see the man that caused this." Cora slipped into the drivers seat. Regina opened the passenger door and jumped in. Hoping she could take back what had just happened.

She knew this wasn't going to go how she wanted, she wasn't prepared for what was really going to happen.

* * *

Ok,soooo yea sorry it was kinda short but i didnt want to give out too much but I already think I did,so maybe I already screwed up?

well tall me what you think i guess,I know I kinda made Regina a little like weak but I didnt really know what to do because i wanted her to atleast we alittle in love with Gold because they are having a baby haha

ok well bye =)


	2. Chapter 2

Soo this is part two!

I dont own aything but the story! and the baby

The baby is mine =)

Also I wanna thank the ones who wrote reviews for my story,It means alot to me and makes me wanna get better!

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Two

Regina could feel her nerves rising as they got closer and closer to Gold's shop. Regina was pushed back into the leather seat,hands wrapped around the edge of the seat so tight her knuckles were turning white. Cora didn't look at Regina when she spoke,telling her not to worry or that she could handle it on her own.

"Mother..." Regina breathed out closing her eyes,nausea taking over.

"Regina...stop talking." Cora hissed toward her daughter.

"Mother please." Regina shouted, she was too emotional and confused to be doing this right now. Tears streaked her face.

"Look at what he has done to you Regina!" Cora swerved and parked,she looked into her daughters dark brown eyes. "He has destroyed you." Cora's voice was filled with anger and pity.

"He hasn't done anything to me! I did this to myself mother,I wanna be the one to tell him but I need...I want your help." Regina choked on her words as salty tears slipped their way into her mouth.

"You swear your really pregnant?" Cora turned away form Regina,not wanting to look at her.

"Why would I lie about something like this?" Regina squinted at her mother. Taken back by the thought of her mother actually believing she would lie about something like this.

"Why wouldn't you?" Cora turned and looked Regina.

Regina took a deep breath and realized that she would lie about something like this to get something she wanted. Someone she wanted. She laid her head in her hands and sniffled, the nausea growing worse by the minute.

"If you don't believe me I still have to go see Whale...if you would like to come." Regina spoke quietly,whispering her words. Small hiccups escaping from time to time.

"No. You go. See what he says,I have something else I have to do. Call me when your done okay?" Cora gave Regina a small reassuring smile before she opened the door and jumped out. "Don't worry sweet heart...everything is going to be okay. Mommy is here to help you." Cora shut the door and began walking away.

Regina shook her head,taking in the words she had just heard. She knew her mother was up to something, Regina knew she had made a big mistake. Cora is capable of many things, she can control Regina all she wanted.

Regina began to cry again. This time harder,more tears,more snot. Regina couldn't even get a small grip on her emotions. They flew every where teasing her. She was so extremely confused. She was also sick,horribly sick. What had just went on had gave Regina the worst stomach sickness she had ever had. Her head was spinning and everything hurt.

Climbing over to the drivers side carefully she turned the key and the car started. Regina would make Whale swear to never tell anyone about why was going on when she told him. She knew he would tell someone so she had to take to threatening him. That's something else she hated. She had to make people feel scared, use violent words as well as empty threats that she would surly never really do. Regina parked the car and took a deep breath. Regina flipped down the visor, looking into the mirror she wiped around her eyes,wiped her nose an fixed her hair.

She still felt sick but the head ache was starting to become less intense now that she was calm. It seemed the more worked up she got the worse the sickness got. Regina half smiled at the woman at the front desk.

"Madame Mayor,how are you feeling this morning?" The young women perked up and smiled so wide her teeth almost blinded Regina.

"A little sick but I'll be fine. Umm I need to make a quick appointment with Whale if that's alright?" Regina leaned against the counter trying to get a better grip on the nausea that seemed unbearably strong.

"Ok,he can see you in about an hour is something wrong Miss Mills?" The girl looked almost worried as she watched Regina grip tighter and tighter On to the counter.

"Umm, like I said haven't been feeling very well ummm...this is sort of an urgent thing so maybe just a nurse could help me. Maybe even you?" Regina knew she wouldn't be able to wait an hour with this. Not only was she going to throw up but she was getting really dizzy.

"I can help you. Do you need just a check up then?" The nurse stood and grabed a clip board and pen.

"Umm actully..." Regina lowered her voice. " I need to be checked if I'm ummm...pregnant." Regina leaned in down towards the nurse.

"Ohhhh.." She looked up at Regina, shook written across her face. "Follow me." She nodded and walked down the hall way towards a small room.

"Ok so I am going to take your blood really quick.." She smiled and laid down a few needles on a small table.

Regina watched as she slipped in a pair of pink gloves and began sticking a needle on a long tube. Regina had gotten her blood drawn before of course but the last time she did she almost fainted. Blood wasent her thing which was weird considering the fact that she use to get joy out of beheading people.

Regina looked at the young nurse's name tag. "Jasmine.." Regina mouthed to herself. The nurse turned and smiled at Regina again.

"Ok,you ready?" Jasmine wrapped a baby pink band right above Regina's elbow. Sliding the needle in Regina watched in horror. She could feel her head getting light and her eyes fluttered closed and then she opened them again, trying her hardest not to faint.

The ruby red liquid filled the long tube. Regina couldn't watch anymore. She was getting so dizzy she felt If she stood she would fall flat on her face. After a minute jasmine pulled out the needle and slapped on a small circular band-aid.

"Alright now the urine test. The bathroom is right down the hall. Just come back in here when your done." Regina nodded and stood,taking the small plastic cup from the nurse she headed to the bathroom.

Regina didn't like urine. Even if it was her own it grossed her out. As Regina sat on the toilet holding the cup in between her legs she close her eyes and tried not to think about what was going on. She had made it into the cup but still she swore she was going to scrub her hands until there was nothing left. Pulling the cup out she set it on the floor next to the edge of the door,not wanting to kick it over with her feet.

Regina stood and Pulled her dark purple dress down smoothing it out around her legs and stomach area. She glided her hand across her stomach again,knowing that soon it wasn't going to look or feel like this. Soon she would look like a beached whale. She smiled even though she was still heart broken. _What If Gold doesn't want the baby?_ Regina gasped and picked up the cup, walking to the sink and Washing her hands quickly. She didn't want or think of that. It was a horrible thought.

When she walked back into the room Whale was talking to the nurse about something serious. He looked up when he heard the door open and close. Regina smiled and handed the cup to jasmine who picked up a small stick and dropped it carefully into the cup.

"Hello Regina." Whale smiled and motions for her to sit back down. Regina obeyed and sat in front of her doctor who reached out and untied the pink band, pulling it from her arm and dropping it into the trash. "The urine test will be quick but we also wanted to take a blood test just to be sure."

Regina continued to nod, Whale eyed her, he seemed quite amused about this whole thing. It made Regina wanna smack him straight across the face. She smiled at the thought. Whale turned and pulled the small stick out of the cup and turned towards her.

"Well it came out positive. Soo congratulations Miss Mills it seems you are expecting. We will call back in two days to tell you the news about your blood work. When you come in for that we will plan an ultra sound alright?" Whale smiled and lowered the stick into the trash and handed the cup to jasmine who waved goodbye to Regina and left.

"Soo Regina do tell me...who's the lucky man?" Whale chuckled and turned around to leave. The anger boiled in Regina,turning her blood hot. The nausea grew again,the room began to slowly spin and her head slowly began to pound.

Standing Regina pulled out her phone and dialed her mothers phone number.

* * *

Cora had headed towards Gold's shop even though her daughter had insisted she didn't. Cora needed to see him,to fuel her hate fire more. He wanted to tell him. _Should I?_ Cora asked herself. Smirking at the reaction she knew she would receive. Then Cora got a thought,a wonderfully hateful thought.

The bell to the shop dinged and Gold looked up and fake smiled at Cora.

"Cora what a lovely surprise. What does your sweet little daughter want now?" Gold spat towards Cora, she blinked not believing this man was going to father her future grandchild. _Regina was actually in love with this horrible human being?_

"Actually she wants to invite you and your dear Belle to dinner to night." Cora smiled sweetly and walked over to where he was standing.

"And why is that?" Gold raised an eyebrow thinking about all of the things she could possibly do to them.

"Why she just wants to talk, call a truss, I mean she isn't all that wicked. You should know." Cora raised her eyebrow also and smiled when his face dropped and his eyes became cold.

"She told you?" His voice was harsh and like stone.

"I am her mother of course." Cora's voice was teasing and disgustingly sweet.

"We're not going." Gold shook his head and looked down.

"Come or I tell your little Beauty what happened." Cora threatened and Gold took a deep breath as he tested to hide his anger when really he wanted to leap over the counter and strangle her.

"What time?"

"Let's say...7:30?" Cora smiled wickedly, "don't be late.." Cora's phone began to ring as she headed towards the door.

"Hello?"

"I'm done." Regina sounded tired.

"Alright,come pick me up at the dock. Honey you sound exhausted." Cora cooed into the phone towards her daughter.

"I am mother,not only am I extremely tired I am also in a lot of pain. Not to mention the wort stomach sickness anyone could experience." Regina huffed and sounded a little annoyed.

"Oh honey,that's pregnancy. When we get home you can sleep. We are having company tonight so I want you to look and feel your best." Cora walked towards the dock ,dragging her feet across the gravel.

"What do you mean company mother?" Regina sounded shocked and also a little worried.

"You'll see." Cora hung up and watched the waves crash up against the brick walk. Smiling to herself and her wicked planning.

* * *

Regina couldn't sleep. Her thoughts were to intense for her to just drift away. She had been laying in her bed for more then an hour now and nothing happened. She had started with the blanket on and now it was thrown over the edge of the bed,she had pillows but now they were sprawled out (except for one) out on the floor. Her dress had came off about 20 minutes of laying there in the tight thing, her make up was practically gone and her hair was no longer tame.

Regina sighed deeply and buried her face into her one pillow,inhaling her own scent. It had only been a month ago that she had shared this bed with Gold. Regina sat up and threw her last pillow at the wall. Laying back down she starred at the ceiling,watching the fan spin. Her skin was cold to the touch but she was having an over load. Regina closed her eyes again and sunk deeper into her bed. Exhaustion finally taking over she feel into a light sleep.

_The dream had started off normal. Regina laid under a large tree. The ground was soft under her back due to the green grass,the sky was a beautiful baby blue, clouds formed shapes and danced along. Regina smiled as she inhaled the sweet scent of lavender. Birds chirping filled her ears, as well as some thing else. It was laughter but not just any laughter. It was the laughter of a baby._

_Regina bolted straight up a wide grin on her face. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach as she followed the sweet laughter. In the middle if the large field sat a small pink bassinet. Regina giggled and found herself running towards it. A small silk sheet covers the front,Regina reached for it and pulled it back only to find nothing there._

_They sky had darkened and the laughter stopped. The wind blew hard nearly knocking Regina over. She looked around and saw nothing. Everything was gone. The only light she had was the large glowing moon._

_Regina gasped as she felt a sharp pain right at the base of her stomach above her hips. She let out a loud cry as the pain became worse. Dropping to the ground Regina began to cry. Lowering her hand to the point if the pain he felt something warm and wet. Regina blinked thinking that perhaps she had peed her self,she raised her hand to her face and let out a small sob as blood cover her hand and began trickling down her arm. The pain grew worse an Regina pounded her hands on the ground._

_She sat back up and pressed her hands against her stomach trying to get the bleeding to stop but it was too late. It was now every where. All over the grass where she sat,her hands and arms,her legs and dress. Cryin harder she tuned when she saw a figure move toward her._

_"Look at what you did Regina!" The figure yelled towards her. It was a women's voice. Teasing and mean. She knew who it was._

_Regina stood and walked towards her mother not caring about the blood anymore. "What did you do?" Regina whispers towards her mother who was smiling._

_"I saved you Regina." Cora answers smoothly,obviously not noticing the blood._

_"Where's my baby?" Regina chocked as more tears escaped her eyes._

_"Don't worry about that. It's gone now." Cora smiled againa and began to bak away from Regina. Drifting away as the darkness consumed her._

_"What did you do!" Regina yelled louder toward her mother. Crying harder she dropped to her knees. "What did you do..." She began to calm down and she cried into her hands._

_"What have I done?..."_

Regina sat up right in bed. Sweat dripped from her forehead and she shook violently. She could hear her mother yelling into her phone at Killian. She closed her eyes and laid back down, greatfull that it was just a dream. More like a nightmare, never had she ever had such a horrible dream about her mother. She had carved her baby out of her and then killed it. Regina stood up from her bed not wanting to think anymore.

She entered the bathroom and splashed cold water on to her already damp face. _Mother would never wanna cause me that much pain...would she?_ Regina grunted at herself. Would she ever stop thinking?

Pulling a new dress out of her closet she slipped it on and zipped it up. Admiring the deep red color of the tight fitting dress she pulled up her stockings and picked out a pair of heels. Doing her make up was torture. Having to sit infront of the mirror while she filled in her waterline was complete torture. _What made me want to do this every day?_ Regina smiled and headed down stairs to see her mother already setting the table.

"Ah your awake,good." Cora smiled and set down a bottle of wine on the table.

"You know I can't drink that mother." Regina pointed at the wine bottle and Cora's smile faded.

"Oh yes...seems I forgot. Well I'll just get you some grape juice." Cora smiled again and walked back into the kitchen. Not worrying about the fact that her daughter was growing sick just thinking about dinner.

Regina took a seat at the table and sipped on the small iced glass of water. It calmed her immediately. She had never felt this calm all day. She laid her head in her hand and let the coolness do its magic. The door bell ringed and Regina jumped. The ice effect suddenly gone.

Cora sprinted out of the kitchen an towards the door. Regina was now interested In who the guest was but to lazy to actually get up to follow her mother. Regina's eyes widened when she heard his smooth voice. It wrapped around her and warmed her chasing the calmness of the ice away. Regina slowly stood and took cautions steeps toward her front door.

"Good evening Regina." Gold nodded towards her and Regina nodded back. Unable to find words to say.

"Hello Regina." Belle smiled and grabbed Golds hand.

Regina felt her anger begin to boil that's when the nausea set in and the room began to spin. Regina turned and walked towards the dinning room, downing the ice water and taking a cube of ice into her mouth and sucking on it. Gold followed Regina into the dinning room, Cora and Belle not far behind.

"So what are we eating?" Gold smiled at Regina and she looked away quickly. Her face was flushed and she began getting the jitters.

"Lamb." Cora smiled and walked past all of them.

"My favorite." Gold sat down and pulled Belle with him.

"So Regina, how is Henry?" Belle smiled and intertwined her fingers.

Regina picked up her cup and dropped the ice cube back into the cup. Smiling at Belle.

"He's great...how's your father?" Regina's eyes darted towards Gold and then back at Belle.

"He's doing better." Belle forced a smile.

"We'll dinner is almost ready. Regina honey didn't you have something you wanted to talk to Gold about?" Cora eyed her daughter and Regina kept staring straight forward. Not wanting to meet anyone's eyes right now.

"Really? Well I'd love to hear it." Gold didn't smile,didn't show any sign of emotion. His voice was cold and so were his eyes.

Regina nodded and headed towards her back door. She could hear Gold push in his chair as he followed her out. Regina stopped at her tree. The apples were a dark blood red in the moonlight. She reached up and picked one off,no intention of eating it,just simply...admiring.

"Are you okay Regina?" Gold questioned as he approached the heart broken women. "If this so about that one night last month, I didn't mean for that to happen Regina I was so upset and-" Gold began to speak, sadness expressed in his voice but he was soon cut off by Regina.

"I'm pregnant.,." Regina turned and finally looked at him.

"You're what?" Gold had stopped in his tracks. He was no longer walking towards her.

"I am pregnant with your baby...our baby." Regina spoke quietly not wanting anyone, mostly Belle, to hear.

"How do you know it's mine?" Gold didn't sound angry he just sounded confused. But what he had just said pushed her over the edge.

"I may be a lot of things Gold but I am not a slut! How dare you even ask me that question. Is that all you think I do is hop into bed with people?" Regina felt tears begin to form. She sucked in a breath and shook her head,looking away again.

"That's not why I meant Regina. I was just asking. I'm sorry." Gold took the last few steps toward her. "But this...this can't happen. You can't have that baby." Gold couldn't believe what he was saying but it was too late.

"What?" The tears were now falling and she felt her world shatter. "You don't want this baby? This is your fault!"

"This is not my fault, you invited me over you insisted that I try and move on, try to find someone else. You kissed me that I night."

"We'll obviously I should have sent you go home. Because then I wouldn't be so broken. I wouldn't be hurting like this.." Regina reseted a hand in her tree so she wouldn't collapse.

"Regina...you are so worked up over such a little thing." Gold pressed himself up against the tree. He looked at her as she looked at the ground.

"I'm keeping this baby weather your apart of its life or not. So you decide." Regina looked into his golden eyes and saw he was just as broken as her.

"Ok." Gold turned around and walked back into the house not lookin back at Regina,not wanting to feel her pain or see her hurt. He was what she wanted and he wanted her back.

He knew he made a mistake but he couldn't take it back now. He just kept walking until finally he was next to Belle again. Consumed by his fake happiness. He stairs at Regina, guilt hitting him hard in the chest. Then he saw Cora and he knew he had just made the biggest mistake in his life..

* * *

Well that was chapter two =) tell me what you think!

I dont think i did all that well on this chapter but I did the best i could

I wanted old to be atleast a little in love with Regina but still love Belle

I also dont know why I made Gold tell her to get rid of the baby,Maybe im just a horrible person and dont like Reginas Happiness

WHATS WRONG WITH ME! but im gonna go cause this just got awkward =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok,soo first thing is first sorry its been like almost a week and i havent updated buuutt my wifi sucks!**

**second I havent really stated at what point in time this story takes place,it is when Regina is suppose to be helping Cora find Rumpels dagger,Belle hasent lost her memory ummm if that kinda helps im glad haha**

**im really bad at this **

**I dont own anything except for the story =)**

**review and tell me what you think please i actully think I did horrible on this chapter but whatever**

**ok Ill stop talking =)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Regina laid in her bed for the rest of the night after Gold an Belle left. She had cried until not a single tear could fall. Her face was stiff and covered in make up,her dress and stockings had come off after a while. When Gold Said to get rid of the baby she could have sworn she was ready to rip her own heart out. Never in a million years would she have thought those words would have came out of his mouth.

The baby was only a month old and not even big enough to fit in your hand and he wanted to kill it? It was like her dream all over again. The felt sick just thinking about that dream. Regina had thrown up at least 6 times that night. Cora was now sleeping next to her,ready to hold her hair back or get her some water If she wanted it. Regina knew her mother was now in bad terms with Gold but there was nothing she could do about that. He had dug his own grave with refusing her.

A small tear escaped she couldn't believe all of the events that had gone on in just one day. Not only had she found out twice that she was pregnant she had also had an almost panic attack due to her mother. A brutal nightmare or daymare about her mother and she had also been forced to tell Gold about there baby by her mother. Actually Regina was growing quiet sick of her. She seemed to ruin everything,everything was okay before Cora began butting in.

Regina felt her stomach jump into her throat and she gagged. Covering her mouth protectively she scurried to the bathroom, not being able to make it to the toilet she aimed for the sink and still to her amazement missed. Soon Cora was next to her and mopping up all that missed the sink. Which was most of it. Regina just Laid back in bed,sick of her mother and sick of the world. She wished she could just pull the covers over her head and all would be forgotten but she knew that would never work. She had to much to worry about,to deal with. Done with life Regina closed her eyes an drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

Gold sat in his room as Belle slept. She had called him to bed at least 4 times but every time he closed his eyes all he could see was the tears that streaked Regina's delicate face. _She is even more beautiful when she cries_. Gold shook his head. _What a horrible thought._

He didn't want to make her cry, never wanted to even see her cry. Gold couldn't exactly remember what he had said in that time but he knew he told her he didn't want the baby._She just wants love._ Gold thought again.

"But I can't give her love." Gold spoke through gritted teeth.

For the rest of that month Regina was all Gold could think about. He thought she was so beautiful it hurt. When he woke up the next morning and saw her sleeping soundly next to him, he knew he had made a mistake but for some odd reason all he could do was lay there and listen to her breath. Her tan skin slightly glowing in the sun that came through the curtains. Never had he been more in love.

_That wasn't love, it was simply...Lust..._grunting he placed his head in his hands and listened to the crickets outside of his window.

He slowly turned an looked back at Belle who was curled up on the bed,eyes closed and dreaming. She was nothing compared to Regina, she was not Regina. That's why he liked her, she was kind hearted and sweet beyond belief, but she was missing so much. Big brown eyes,apple red lips, smooth tan skin,slightly slender but still curvy.

No! He yelled at him self. You don't love her, you love Belle, she was there when no one else was, she believed in him when Regina believed he would always be dark,always have a dark heart. Sadly Regina was right, he continued to hurt people. He had hurt her the most by telling her to get to of their child. Gold knew that soon Cora was going to set him on fire, Regina had to have told her mother and even if she didn't he knew she found out some how on her own. She was powerful...so was Regina. Or she use to be, now she was fragile as a flower. She could simply be snapped in half by her enemies.

Gold stood, drowsiness coming to him, considering the fact that it was 2 in the morning. Once he was under the blankets he felt Belle's small arms wrap around him as she snuggled close. She smelt like cinnamon not green apples. Gold frowned a little at that statement. Ignoring his disappointment he pulled her closer and closed his eyes, soon Falling asleep and into a small state of bliss.

* * *

Regina awoke the next morning feeling almost a little bit better,her head was still ringing and the pain in her back was outrageous. Slowly she sat up, warmth from her blankets still coating her. She couldn't Remember what time she had fallen asleep, all she knew was that it wasn't until 6 that she woke up to puke again.

Cora was gone from her bed but the sheets were still warm so Regina assumed she had barley gotten up. Yawning Regina shifted her weight to one side and let her feet touch the soft white carpet beneath her. As she neared her door she listened for her mother but heard nothing. The door creaked as she pulled it open, there was still no sign of her and Regina was feeling a bit scared.

She had cried to her mother about what had happened and the whole time Cora sat still and held tightly. If looks could kill,Regina would have been dead as dust. She shivered when she touched the smooth marble floor and began making her way to the kitchen, praying to all gods that her mother was in there but of course to Regina's luck she was no where to be found.

The door bell rang making Regina jump and swerve around, speed waking to her front door.

Mary Margaret waited outside of Regina's large mansion with cookies in her hands. Not to mention two coffees and some breakfast sandwiches from granny's dinner. Ever sense her small talk with Regina the other day she felt she would help. She would forget all that Regina had done to her, every thing that once went on, she would put all that aside to help her,to make sure during this pregnancy she was ok. Also she was of course Snow White, it was in her nature to help people, everyone deserved to be loved.

Regina opened the door and starred at Mary Margaret who smiled brightly. Regina couldn't help but smile back. It wasn't everyday that someone came to her house with breakfeast and cookies. Plus this baby was doing something with Regina's emotions that she didn't feel like fighting with. It didn't seem to fix anything.

"Good morning Regina." Mary Margaret looked her over sighing when she noticed Regina was still in her pajamas because sadly so was she.

"Mary Margaret.." Regina nodded and looked around, waiting for someone to pop out with a sword ready to take off her head.

"I brought some food and coffee.." Mary Margaret lifted her arms a little to show her what she had.

"Oh well...come in." Regina moved out of the way so the small girl could move in. "You can just set everything in the table." She closed the door and began moving stuff around.

Mary Margaret sat down the food and then proceeded in handing Regina her coffee and bag of food. Taking a seat at the table she looked around. She had never been in Regina's house before, she had never been welcome. It was huge and white, it reminded her of what the palace looked like before Regina turned evil and changed everything. Snow had always loved Regina, she was the one who explained love to her, showed her that it was magic. Then her father died and everything went bad.

"Thank you." Regina cut into Mary Margaret's thoughts and she smiled.

"No need to thank me, I just thought that well...maybe we could talk." She took a Long sip of her coffee.

Regina sucked in a breath of air an watched the young girl. She till looked the same,minus the short hair of course and she was truly beautiful she couldn't doubt that. She use to feel a pings of jealousy every time she looked at Mary Margaret but now...now she felt guilty. Not angry or jealousy,just guilt and grief. She had killed her father and then tried to kill her. _What the hell is wrong with this child!?_ Regina shook her head and then nodded at Mary Margaret's question.

"Well...Regina I want you to know that what happened between us...it's over and even though you haven't apologized,I forgive you." She looked Regina straight in the eyes as she spoke to her. "I was the cause of Daniel's death yes but I was only 10 Regina... Cora said that she would help." Mary Margaret finally looked away when the felt the stung of tears.

"It's ok. Before I got pregnant I probably would have strangled you but...I-I am sorry." Regina wished that she wasn't pregnant but there was nothing she could do about this. She felt lost and Mary Margaret was the only person trying to find her. She wanted I help.

"Can we call a truce please. We don't have to be best friends but I would like to be able help you." A small tear slide down her face and Regina felt her tears were going to come too.

"Ok. I would like the help." Regina nodded and smiled. Mary Margaret leaned forward and grabbed tightly onto Regina, pulling her close and breaking all boundaries. Regina tensed but then relaxed after a while. Lifting her arms to hug her she buried her face into snows shoulder.

"Ok,now have you told Gold?" She questioned as she pulled away from the former queen.

"Yea... He doesn't want the baby." Regina broke off a piece of cookie and popped it into her mouth, Admiring the sweet sugary taste.

"Oh Regina! I'm so sorry..." Mary Margaret reached out and touched her hand carefully.

"Don't be..he loves Belle I mean there's nothing we can do about that. No matter how much I want to be with him." Regina clutched her hand and then let go shaking her head.

"You love him." It was more of a statement then a question but Regina nodded anyways.

"Belle is my friend and I love her but...you deserve to be happy. Are you gonna keep the baby?" Snow intertwined her slender fingers together.

"Of course. I can't lose this baby like I've lost everything else." Regina felt like she was going to cry. She couldn't believe that she was sitting here having a conversation with the girl that had gotten Daniel killed. The baby was doing something to her that Regina didn't like.

"Where's Cora?" She looked around but didn't see her.

"I don't know." Regina shook her head and began picking chocolate chips out of the cookie.

"Are you worried about her?" Snow raised a delicate eyebrow.

"No,she's not really doing anything important. She wants revenge but...she won't to anything drastic right now. Not with me like this." Regina began eating the rest of the cookie when all of the chocolate chips were gone and Mary Margaret giggled.

"What?" Regina sat the cookie down and looked down at her lap.

"You have chocolate on your face..." Snow handed her a napkin and smiled wide.

"Ohh.." Regina smirked and began wipping her face.

"Why don't you get dressed and we can go shopping? I mean you not gonna be that skinny for very long." Mary Margaret smiled sweetly.

"I don't really have any money to just spend." Regina spoke quietly towards snow.

"We'll I'll buy then. I don't mind." She stood and began up Regina's stairs, Regina not far behind.

When Regina reached her room Mary Margaret was already in her closet,looking over dresses . They came in all colors,most of them haven't even been worn yet...to bright.

Snow pulled out a pretty pale pink one and laid it on the bed along with a pair of dark blue wedges. Smiling to herself Mary Margaret looked at Regina and then headed back into the closet.

"Mind if I borrow one?" She turned towards Regina who was already slipping the dress on.

"Sure..." Regina trailed of into the bathroom. She felt numb not sick,just numb.

Snow had pulled out an orange dress and like Regina pulled it on. Bending down she grabbed a pair if shoes,not at all use to wearing heels she knew they would hurt when they were done. Regina had never had a friend. Well she had Katherine and maleficent but they weren't true friends.

She didn't know if she wanted to be friends with Mary Margaret or just liked having someone other then her mom around. She also wanted Gold to be here. To be shopping with her but she knew that would never happen. She frowned and began working on her face that really didn't need any work.

Her phone beeped and she looked it over, her breath caught in her throat when she saw it was her mom.

"Meet me at Gold's shop...we need to talk."

Regina looked back into her room,catching Mary Margaret's eye she smiled and then turned back around. She had to go,she wouldn't pass up seeing Gold, even if he did hurt her and cause her pain. She still loved him,his child was inside of her, she would always love this child.

Regina walked out if the bathroom and reached for her shoes. Her phone close to her,she continued to think as she strapped them on and followed Mary Margaret out the door and onto the side walk.

"I really like you in that color. You look...pretty." Snow smiled and Regina returned it.

"I have to run to Gold'a shop for a minute but I will be back ok?" Regina looked into her dark brown eyes and gave her a weak smile.

"Ok. Be careful...he can still hurt you." Mary Margaret nodded and then walked into a store.

Regina nodded and then began walking away from the store. She didn't seem to mind when people stared at her and her pink dress. She seemed to just float along the sidewalk and into the shop. She listened as the bell dinged and she was met by her mother. Cora looked Regina up and down,a look of terror and amusement painted her face.

She turned and looked at Gold who looked just as confused as she did. Hook stood of to the side, admiring his silver hook as usual. He looked over and smirked at Regina,her blood boiled and she wanted to smash his head into the glass of the counter.

"What going on?" Regina asked lightly not wanting to start anything.

"Your are having this baby,you are keeping this grandchild of mine and the father will be there to help." Cora looked at Gold who's eyes widened in shook.

"You can't force him mother." Regina shook her head when she saw the worry in his eyes.

"Yes I can. You are going to marry my daughter. You are going to love and take care of my daughter. The wedding will be in two months when spring starts. Then we will have the baby. I will give you your happy ending Regina. Mr Gold Your just a main component ." Cora finished and Regina could have sworn she was going to hurl on her mother.

This was her worst nightmare, he was being forced to love her, being forced to be a part of her life. _He probably hates me_. Regina felt a warm tear streak her cheek.I can't believe this.

Regina looked at Gold,his face was like stone,eyes mean and cold. She would give anything to not be pregnant right now.

* * *

**I know I know,I made Regina waaaaaaaayyy to nice in this chapter but honestly I dont see anyone else wanting to help Regina but snow is just like really sweet so she would of course ant to help,Its just who she is**

**I know I changed Snows name alot of times but I couldnt help it**

**I promise it will start getting into being ultimate ReginaxGold in the next chapters**

**I will be posting alot this weekend so yea**

**thank you,bye haha**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update but I am having a hard time writing this story for some reason,**

**Writers block sucks butterscotch but I will be posting more often now that its summer so yea**

**be sure to review and tell me what you think,it helps alot and also let me know if I should continue**

**I do not own anything! This all goes to the creaters and yea the only thing i own is the story and of course the baby growing inside of regina haha =)**

**well Ill let you read now**

* * *

Regina didn't know what to expect anymore,she was happy that she was marrying the man that he loved but then she realized he didn't want to marry her,he didn't even want the baby...he didn't love her. She just starred glassy eyed out the window and tried not to think about the life she was going I have to have,the world she was bringing her baby into. This wasn't a happy life, let alone a healthy one. Regina wanted to be able to give this child the life she never had and she also wanted to give it the life Henry never had,she wanted to give this baby a father and unconditional love. She knew deep down that would never happen but she like to make her self believe it would. It had been two weeks since her mother declared that she was to marry Gold and have his child. Regina hadn't talked to Snow but that didn't mean Snow didn't call every hour of everyday just to be told that Regina wasn't feeling well an to try again later.

Regina actually had not been feeling well at all,sometimes it was hat to get out of bed because of the shooting pain that hit her everytime she moved. It would start in her shoulders and make its way down to her stomach and pelvic area and soon travel down to her legs and feet. It would only happen though when she got herself worked up or became extremely stressed,then the pain took over. She had forced herself to calm down and she was doing pretty good,she felt better a lot better but of course she wouldn't be able to have moments of peace like that,something always had to ruin her happiness.

Gold was moving in today. Cora was making him,all of his things were being shoved into whatever space they found and he had to find his side of the closet,his side of the sink, his side of the bed and of course e had to find a place to work. It was a good thing that Regina Owned a large house or she would be forever doomed, Gold didn't greet Regina, he didn't even look at her as he passed her going up the stairs. She felt her stomach turn and scurried the rest of the way down the steps, her mother had a smile plastered on her face while she told the moving men where to put the furniture. When Cora saw Regina her eyes lit up and she made we way toward her sick daughter.

"Oh Regina honey! I am so glad you decided to come down,now where would you like these kind men to put your husbands desk and books and such?" Cora flutter her hand towards the mahogany desk and book shelf.

"Uhhh...why don't you put those in the office upstairs. Just go up and it's the third room on the right." Regina smiled and winked at the men that made there way up the stairs and gawked at the beauty she knew she had.

"Have you already set a dye for the wedding darling?" Cora intwined her fingers with Regina's and dragged her slowly into the kitchen.

"No mother I havent..." Talking a seat at the counter and sighing heavily.

"Regina you haven't done anything but lay in bed and whine. Now I want you to start figuring your life and plan you wedding while planning for the baby. Are you listening to me?" Cora set both I her hands on the marble counter and leaned over it so she was looking Regina right in the eye.

Regina didn't feel like fighting with her mother and she already knew she would lose if they began,sighing once more she nodded and left the kitchen. She let her feet take her wherever they wanted an didn't think twice about it until she realized she was back in her room and watching as Gold hung up his suits. He turned and looked at her.

"Hello Regina." His voice showed no sign of emotion,there was nothing there but empty words.

"Hi." She cursed silently at herself when her strong suit of armor crashed around her and left her vulnerable and scared.

"Everything alright?" Gold raised an eyebrow and reached another hanger.

"Yea,everything's fine. Are you okay?" She lowers herself down on the bed and gave him a weak smile.

"I'm great." He returned the small smile and turned away from her to look in the closet.

"Hey...can you find me something to wear please?" Regina didn't know if she was pushing to far or was just being awkward but she had to get dressed and she really didn't want to stand and have to walk all the way over there.

He turned and looked at her, obviously confused about what she was asking of him. He opened his mouth and closed it again,looking over her clothes he ran his fingers over a deep apple red red and then over a blue Blouse only to go back to the red dress. Pulling in out he looked it over and then looked back at Regina, smiling he handed it over an she began to undress. For some reason it wasn't weird it actually felt natural and plus it wasn't like he hadn't already seen her butt naked before. Regina's baby bump had already began to form and even though it was little it was there.

Gold starred at her small stomach and felt his chest begin to hurt,the small being the was causing that small bump belonged to him. He was the creator of the small creature,that was HIS bay and no one else's. "I'm sorry Regina." He spoke before he could stop himself.

"Sorry for what?" Regina stopped unzipping the dress and turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry for telling you,you couldn't have the baby." He walked towards her and sat on the bed.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have jus forces it onto you like that. I know you don't love me and I know you never will but...I want this baby to have you in it's life because you are the most amazing man I have ever met..and I know that is baby is going to love you more then anyone ever could." Regina felt the tears coming,the weakness ready to control her.

"No one will ever love me more then you do..." Gold reached out and grabbed her small cold hand and intwined his fingers with hers.

"I don't want anyone but you to love me." She whispers towards him.

"I know...but I cant." He shook his head and watched once again as he broke her heart.

Regina felt a warm tear fall freely down her face,she pulled her hand back and slipped on the red dress. "Regina,what are you doing?" Gold sighed deeply.

"I have a wedding I have to plan and a baby I have to prepare for.." Without looking at him she slipped on her regular black heels.

"Well do you want any help,I am willing to help." He followed her into the bathroom, Regina didn't answer she just rubbed her apple red lipstick into her lips and left.

Regina hurried out the door knowing if she stayed any longer she would have a melt down. They had a moment,they were having one if the most amazing moments and then he began thinking of Belle. The only women he will ever love is belle. Regina walked into Granny's diner looking for one particular person, when she saw Mary Margaret she smiled to herself and made her way to the table,not caring that charming and Emma were both sitting next to her.

"Regina!" Mary Margaret perked up when she saw her and the calmed backdown when she got a few weird glances from her family and others. "Regina...what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you...in private.." Regina looked at Emma and Charming who were giving her weird looks,

"Oh well umm..,,why don't we goooo.." Mary Margaret stood up.

"Order some coffee?" Regina smiled and Mary Margaret nodded, following her over to Ruby.

"Morning! What can I get you?"

"Two coffee's please." Regina smiled and then turned toward Snow. " I have to marry him.."

"What?!" Mary Margaret leaned towards Regina. "Gold..you have to marry Gold?" She whispered and Regina nodded.

"Yes,thanks to my mother.." Regina looked away from the young women.

"I'm so sorry..." Mary Margaret slowly reached out and took te coffee Ruby had set down for them.

"I'm not.." She replied quietly.

"What do you mean?" Snow began to stir the sugar she had just slipped into her coffee.

"I mean..I wanna marry him. I am in love with him but he doesn't love me back he said so this morning." Regina gave her a soft smile an looked back down at the counter.

"You can't make someone love you Regina,it doesn't work that way and I'm sorry if this is harsh but making him marry you isn't going to help your relationship." Mary Margaret tried her hardest to keep we voice soft so even the harsh words didn't sound to bad.

Regina nodded knowing that Snow was right,she always was. She couldn't make Gold love she didn't want it that way.

"If he wants you to be in his life he would put you there, you shouldn't have to fight for a spot." Snow spoke softly but Regina didn't want to look at her,everything she was saying was true but she didn't want to hear it. She was beginning to get angry at the fact that she had been so weak and broken down for so long. She was done being the fragile little girl she had been.

"Your right..I gotta go. Thanks for the chat. I'll see you around?" Regina plastered on a large fake smile and turned towards snow beginning to rise as snow nodded and began to get up also.

"Yeah,glad I could help..see you around. Regina are you sure you are okay?" The younger women asked before she turned around and walked back to her husband and daughter.

"Oh yeah,I'm fine." Walking out Regina felt the power come back to her. The pain was gone and the only thing she felt was a slight powerful energy rush.

Gold knew he had to go after Regina after she just left like that. So that's where he was now,out and looking for the lost queen who didn't seem to want to come out of hiding. Then he saw Belle and all thoughts of finding Regina were gone.

"Rumple! Wait up!" Belle skipped towards him,her dark blue dress swaying around her knees.

"Awe Belle...what a pleasant surprise." Gold smile brightly and turned towards his once girlfriend.

"How's Regina?" Belle asked sounding a little nervous and slightly awkward.

"She's uhhh...she's..good." He finally managed to say and he limped beside the beautiful princess.

"Well that's good!" Belle sounded to happy and finally Gold stopped and looked at the young girl. She looked like she had been crying,she was a slight pale color and didn't seem to want to look him in the eye.

"Oh Belle..come here." He wrapped her in his arms and felt her snuggle into him. It had been so long since he had hugged her and it felt so amazing to do it again.

Then he felt it. Her power,her radiating prescience was standing behind him. He heard a slight throat clear and turned around to see his fiancé who didn't look too happy.

"Regina."

"Gold." She smile and turned towards The small girl in his arms. "And Belle.." Regina nodded and dropped her smile.

"Hello Miss Mills." Belle unwrapped herself from his arms and backed away from the queen.

"I've been looking for you." Gold gave her a small smile.

"We'll here I am." She replied throwing her arms out slightly.

"There you are..." Gold walked to her and grabbed her arm softly tugging her a little towards him and wrapping her in a tight hard hug. Regina didn't seem to care,she just hugged him back.

"Well I better be going." Belle smiled an nodded towards the awkward couple in front of her.

"Ohh well bye then." Gold nodded and looked away,Regina jut turned and started walking in the other direction.

"Where are you going,the dresses are that way?" He pointed back towards Belle and Regina snorted.

"No the dresses are this way,Belle is that way. You can go walk with her if you would like." Regina raised an eyebrow at him.

"No no it's quite alright,i'll go shopping with you." He smiled and continued to walk beside her.

"You can't dress shop with me.." Regina stated an gold nodded.

"But I can baby shop with you." Without lookin at her he turned into a store and began looking around.

Shaking her head she entered the store. No one could tell but she was shaking and her hands were beginning to turn clammy. He was already looking over the large cribs and checking price tags and how slick the wood was. Watching him do this made her knees go weak,he had stopped at a pretty cherry wood colored one and smiled when he began looking it over.

"Regina dear do come look." He called towards her and she felt her feet begin to move underneath her with any warning she was pressed up against te side of him and was looking over the crib.

"It's pretty but..," Regina tilted her head to the side.

"But..?" Gold smile brightly an tilted his head so he was looking into her eyes.

"What if it's not a girl?" Regina whispered.

"What if it's not? The cherry color is gender neutral,it won't matter." Gold chuckled Regina smiled. _This isn't the man from this morning.._ Regina thought to herself.

* * *

They had gotten back to the house and Cora was gone and no body felt like looking for her. Regina ha found her way upstairs and gold followed. So here they were both lying on te bed and starring at the ceiling. They had decided on the crib but didn't feel like getting anything else until they found out the sex of the baby. They also had to announce to the town they were getting married AND having a child together. There were 4 more months until spring and by then Regina believed she would look like a baby whale.

Regina turned and looked at her fiancé who's eyes were closed but she could tell he was still awake. "What happened today?"

"What do you mean?" He popped open one eye and looked at her.

"You were acting like you loved me...when you dont." Regina swallowed hard and felt tears begin to come.

"Well...the town believe we're in love so...I'm in love." He shrugged.

"No your not,you even admitted it to me! You don't love me and you know you don't,so why pretend?" Regina felt a sickness coming on but she wasn't going to leave this conversation.

"This baby deserves to be brought into a loving family. Two people that love each other...even of its fake.." Hold sat up with her and she looked away as hot years streaked her face.

"I swear sometimes it's like you actually enjoy breaking my heart.." With that Regina stood and left the room. Anger was takin owe and she knew she was going to explode,she hated this and she knew it was time to stop letting him hurt her so bad.

* * *

**Okay so yea,thats it!**

**sorry its so short,i was having a hard time lol**

**Tell me if I should continue or not,cause if you want me too I will haha**

**I know this is like really early but what should I name the baby,Boy and girl names because I havent even figured out the sex yet haha**

**Okay good bye!**

**Thank you! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to upload! Like I said before really, really bad writers block. I am trying to work through it but at times it gets really hard an I end up giving up and then I come back later haha. **

**So this is the 5th chapter and I will upload the 6th soon I promise sooo yea...that should be up by next weekend. But thank you for all I the reviews they help me a lot and make me want to continue. **

**I will shut up and let you read now haha**

* * *

Regina hasn't talked to Gold for the rest of that night or the day after that or the day after that. It was like the only way she could convince herself that she didn't love him and that he wasn't as important to her as he really was. The crib had been delivered and Regina had no where to put it due to postponing the nursery. So her and Gold had stick it in the corner of their bedroom. Gold didn't seem to be taking the whole Regina ignoring him thing lightly, he actually seemed to be throwing a slight temper tantrum because of it. She found it amusing but couldn't help but feel bad at the same time, he wanted what was best for the baby but she wanted not only the baby's happy ending but also her own. It wasn't fair that everyone around her was happy but she was stuck here being sad and lonely. Not only did that thought make her sad but it also made her extremely angry.

What also made her slightly angry was the fact that Cora had set her up for a lunch date with Belle. As if she didn't hate that young girl more now she has to sit across from her at a table an try her hardest not to strangle her. Regina wasn't going to let another princess get her happy ending or the love of her life. She had lost Daniel but she wasn't going to lose Gold. Regina had been early as usual as she sat down at the table and ordered a water. Belle had made her way in soon after,she smiled and Regina felt her stomach turn as she gave a tight smile right back.

"Hello Regina." Her voice was light and like a song of some sort.

"Princess.." She nodded to the seat in front if her and belle seemed to get the message as she lowered herself down into the metal chair.

Regina took a long good look at the once princess and felt completely self concessions. Belle had long auburn brown locks and fair ivory skin. Not to mention the eyes that women had, the deep dark baby blue that made you want to tell her all of your secrets. Regina looked over in the mirror and saw her reflection and felt herself begin to get sick. She swore she was going to throw up.

"Regina are you listening to me?" She giggled and Regina snapped her head over to look at her.

"Oh uh...I'm sorry.." She smiled and shook her head. "What were you saying?"

"I was talking about the baby. How beautiful it will be." She looked at Regina and gave her the biggest smile as could. "Or handsome..never know." She shook her head and looked down.

"Yes. Beautiful." She smile and looked back at her reflection in the window.

"Gosh if it's a little girl you will have to lock her up for all of the boys will be after her. Many for her beauty but hopefully some for her heart." Belle sipped her tea as she thought.

Regina began to think as well. What will she look like? Hopefully not gold,but maybe she could have his eyes. His golden eyes that make you fall head over heels_." Maybe she will have my smile.."_ Regina thought making her grin as she placed a Hand on the small bump that was forming. But how come Belle was so wrapped up on the beauty of her daughter? Why did she care? She looked at the younger girl and raised an eyebrow. Regina knew she was beautiful but obviously so did the beautiful women sitting across from her. Perhaps belle envied Regina's beauty just as much as Regina envied hers.

"And a son. How handsome would he be."

"Too handsome." It was more of a statement then a question but Regina felt she should answer anyways.

"Just like his father. Those eyes." She smiled at Regina. "You are the luckiest women I have ever met." Her features were becoming sadder by the minute and Regina couldn't help but feel ultimate joy.

"What do you mean?" She had tried her best to keep her voice at a certain level of softness.

"Well you have a wonderful soon to be husband. A beautiful baby growing inside of you. Your living the the fairy tale everyone here wanted." She had stopped smiling and looked down.

"I highly doubt it's a fairytale ending I'm getting." She sighed and sat back in the chair.

"Maybe it's because of the way you treat him..." Belle ha lowered her voice to almost a whisper but Regina still heard. She looked straight at the young girl,her eyes were piercing daggers that dug into her skin.

"Excuse you?" She sat up,her apple red lips wore a twisted smile.

"I was just saying that...your treat him like you own him. He's not even allowed to see me." She opened her eyes wide and Regina shook her head.

"He is allowed to do whatever he pleases...perhaps he just doesn't find you interesting anymore.." She raised an eyebrow. "No purpose." She shrugged. "He has a wife and soon to come child at home...he doesn't need a little girl following him around anymore." She smiled and stood up,taking her purse with her she stomped out of the restaurant.

It wasn't any of her business what happened in there relationship weather Regina believed she was the boss of him or not. Belle wasn't there when she cried it when she climbed In to bed next to Gold but still felt completely alone. She didn't know the pain of their relationship. Anger steamed off of Regina. Where she was going to aim it who knew,who she was going to aim it at? Not even Regina could tell you that one. She just walked letting her feet take her where they wanted,down the long school hall way and Into the small class room with the small short haired princess that sat at her desk grading.

"Hey..." Regina spoke softly as she lowered herself down in a desk and dropped her purse to the floor. Snow looked up and starred at Regina,shock written across her face.

"Regina." She looked at the women confused. "What are you doing here?" She sat down her pen and leaned back in her chair.

Regina shrugged. She didn't even k ow what she was doing here,how is she suppose to give Snow and answer. She sighed and and did the same as Mary Margaret, leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms. "I don't know." She answered and looked out the window.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

"Peachy." Regina spat back. She closed her eyes and turned to look at the young girl. "I'm fine." She said after a Minute or two.

"No your not. What happened?" She stood and walked around her desk,pulling a chair over to the desk that Regina was sitting at.

Regina watched her sit down across from her,"Belle said that I act like I own Gold." She smiled and looked at Snow as she let out a small laugh.

Mary Margaret just sat there and thought it through,"Well you kinda do.." She shrugged and was sure she sat further back in the chair just in case Regina decided to swing. Regina looked at her,he smile twisting into something terrifying.

"Just because I'm smiling doesn't mean I don't want to hit you in the face." She replied back and rolled her eyes as she looked down at her hands. She began to think it through. She didn't see herself controlling him,only sometimes when she would tell him to do certain things or to not do certain things but nothing overly obsessive. She sighed.

Mary Margaret stayed quiet for a little while until she felt it was okay to talk again. "Regina...I know this may spud harsh like everything else I try to tell you but you need to stop this..." She shook her head. " I mean you lose yourself trying to hold on to someone who never cared about losing you. What happened to the queen? The one that was confident and self absorbed and didn't care about anything else because she swore to the world she couldn't feel pain."

Regina sat there and listened to everything the young girl was saying. Her anger was slowly turning into tears and she could feel them coming an picking at her eyes begging her to cry so the pain could destroy her more and more. This wasn't healthy and she knew it but she couldn't help but feel what she was feeling. She had been strong for so long that suddenly she wanted nothing more then to be weak. She wanted someone else to take care of her and make everything better while she laid in bed all day and prayed that the world would some how go away. She wanted to scream and cry and throw things around until finally it was all gone until finally she could smile and actually understand why she was smiling.

Regina felt the tears coming,she stood up and rushed out of the school and back home as fast as she possibly could have. She ignored the calls of her mother and the long stare from Gold that she got when she opened the door. She just dropped her purse on the bed and locked her self in the bathroom.

As she looked at herself in the mirror she began to cry. Hot angry tears streaked her face as she feel to the floor,she was breaking more and more everyday a she carried this baby around. She felt so vulnerable all the time and like at any minute she would break down because she couldn't be strong like she use too. Everything was changing and she of course was never prepared for any of it.

She could never be who she once was. The queen,the confident self absorbed women that everyone saw we to be. She couldn't strut around and feel powerful like that anymore,her emotions wouldn't allow her. Everytime she got angry the baby punished her by giving her nausea causing her to throw up for an hour or so. When she got sad she would break down and cry,she would cry no matter what really. Her mother told her they were out of pancake mix an Regina had a mini melt down. No one takes that seriously,not even her husband took her seriously anymore. How is she suppose to run a town and have a baby and plan a wedding all at the same time?

She continued to cry as the pain began to resurface,the hurt from words and all the time she wasted. She pain from never being happy and having to watch her son run around with some other women. The pain from the love of her life not loving her back and knowing her never would. From always being the girl that smiled,no matter how hurt she was she would still smile because she knew that if she told someone about her pain...she would never be the same again.

Suddenly Regina felt a sharp pain,like she was ring stabbed in the stomach. She let out a sob and dry heaved as the pain continued,over and over an do we again. She didn't know what was happening,if this was the end of it all or maybe if she was losing we baby the only thing that would grant her happiness. Reaching for the door she called out to her mother and Gold. The pain increased as it continued but now it had moved over a little.

Gold ha rushed up the stairs at the call of his name,Cora not to far behind as they raced each other to see who would reach her first. Cora of course won and was now kneeling infront of Regina as she cried an pressed on her stomach. Dialing 911 gold felt like his life was going to end,no matter how much he swore he didn't love that women or that baby he still felt his heart break at the thought of it no longer being stuck in Regina belly.

Regina had passed out from the pain and awoke in the hospital,she looked around and shuddered from the cold. She sat up, looking over and finding Gold passed out on the floor while her mother feel asleep in the chair. "Mother.." Regina whispered.

Cora shot up and looked around before realizing it was her daughter who had called out to her. "Regina honey your awake." She stood an reached out to her and caressed we face gently.

"I'm awake...what happened?" She whispered not wanting to wake the sleeping man.

"The baby's fine don't worry." Cora gave her a reassuring smile and Regina sighed.

"So what was it?" She couldn't think of any other explanation as to why she could have felt so much pain,it's not like she had done anything wrong.

"A kick." Whale spoke as he walked in. He smile at both of the women and at Gold who had just awoke from his deep sleep.

"A kick?" He rubbed his eyes and yawned before he stood.

"But isn't it to early for that?" Regina shook her head and looked at whale and then her mother.

"That's what we thought. We had to wait for you to awake to do an ultrasound and see what's going on in there. But from what we can tell you got a strong one." Whale began to set everything up.

"Tell me about it." Regina Laid back and waited a whale squirted the goo onto her small bump. He began to move around as the baby came into focus. A small baby appeared and all Regina could so was stare at the screen.

"Your only 14 week but it seems like this baby is doing more then it should." He continued to stare at the screen as well. Regina felt an extremely warm hand slide into hers,she knew it was gold his hands weren't as soft as her mothers,the thought of that made Regina laugh. Whale shut off the monitor. "The baby is only the size of a lemon so this is extremely uncommon. I will set up an appointment next week and we can see how you are doing." He smiled an stood as he walked out.

Wiping the goo off she pulled down the short and sighed. This was the first ultrasound gold had been to with her. She smiled an felt herself falling into a happy sleep but the unsay thought if her abnormally strong baby seemed to burn itself into the back of her min as she felt the searing pain from the kicks of the baby that hadn't even fully formed yet.

* * *

**Sooo that was chapter 5. Tell me if you like it,if you want me to continue.**

**I don't know why I wrote the part about the baby I just couldn't help it...it was getting to me.**

**I'm sorry I made Regina so emotional but that's just how I see her if he were pregnant because I know pregnant women can get emotional but I made her really bad. It's also he realizing what she is doing and how she has been for so long. **  
**But review and tell me what you think I should do next,try and give me some ideas to help me trough my writers block haha**

** Okay bye and thank you again! Xoxo**


End file.
